School Shooting
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The New Directions alumni's reactions to the school shooting at McKinley. 'Nuff said. Oneshot


**Well, everyone else is doing it, so I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon. Now, this covers all of the Glee alumni's reactions, and as a bonus, I'm including a bit of the aftermath.**

**I do not own Glee. It belongs to Fox.**

**TW: School shootings and angst and lots of it.**

**Pairings: Klaine, Finchel, Tike, Wemma, Puckerbros(platonic), Jarley, Britanna, Bram, and some Kadam.**

**Genres: Friendship, family, romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort, and tragedy.**

It was 10:30 AM in New York. Rachel and Kurts' classes were out for Spring Break. They and Santana decided to do some retail shopping. They haven't left their apartment yet, since it takes until noon for all of them to get ready. Kurt, surprisingly, was the first to complete his morning routine. He sat on the couch watching TV, when his phone buzzed with a text message from Blaine.

"_Kurt…I don't know what's going to happen, but…there is a gunman in the school. I'm in the choir room with everybody but Tina and Brittany (Sugar and Joe are both out of town). I have my phone on silence. I love you, Kurt."_

Kurt's heart skipped several beats and he gasped loudly. No…no, this can't be happening! If he…!

No…he can't think like that. He sniffed and texted a reply. _"Oh my God…Blaine, I'm so sorry this is happening. I can't believe it!"_

"_Yeah, me neither. Kurt, in case something happens to me…I just want you to know that I really am sorry for what I did. I have never regretted anything more. I wish to God I could take it back."_

Kurt's heart started hammering. He couldn't be suggesting… tears spilled from his eyes. _"Blaine…no! No! You can't do this to me!" _Kurt was trying really hard not to sob hysterically. He didn't want Rachel or Santana to know yet. He wanted more private time with Blaine. He was getting scared. Before Kurt could stop himself, he typed _"I'm sorry."_

"_Sweetheart, what are you sorry for?" _

"_Oh, God, everything." _Kurt didn't know why, but the next words came out like word vomit. What if he never got the chance to say these things again? _"I've been selfish and inattentive, and I took everything for granted when it came to our relationship. You are the only person in this world besides my dad who truly understands me and truly makes me happy. You may have cheated, but I pretty much caused you to do it."_

Blaine was a little shocked and taken aback. He took a deep breath and typed. _"Kurt, we both made mistakes. But…other than that, I want you to know that… you've given me the best two years of my life. Thank you for the memories. I'll always be with you. I'm so proud of you for following your dreams and putting yourself out there. I want you to grow up, start a family. That will make me happy."_

Kurt smiled and muffled quiet sobs that escaped his throat. He sniffed and wiped away tears before typing. _"I'm proud of you, too. You are the reason I'm still living. You're so…brave and put together."_

Blaine scoffed aloud, causing his friends to give him weird looks. He ignored them, and continued typing. _"Are you kidding? I'm shaking like a leaf. I'm so torn up inside. I'm so scared. I just…I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about what would happen, and if something does happen, I won't be able to do anything because I'm so scared. I don't think I'll pull through without breaking down completely."_

Kurt took a few deep breaths before replying. _"Blaine Devon Anderson… you are strong. You are a lot of things, but you're not a quitter. You are the bravest, calmest, goofiest man I've ever known. And you know what? You had me at goofiest. You are strong enough to pull through such a dangerous and traumatizing situation. I've known that since the first time you took my hand and led me to the Senior Commons at Dalton."_

Blaine sniffed, swallowed, and wiped away a few tears. _"Thank you. That makes me feel a little better. Even if I don't deserve it. I know what I did was unforgivable."_

Kurt closed his eyes for a minute. Then he typed. _"I forgive you…and I trust you."_

A fresh wave of tears overcame Blaine, and he struggled to control them. _"Thank you. That means more than you know. At least… you're far away from here. I know you're safe. You make me feel safe. Even now…even though you're not here…you make me feel safe."_

"_I'm glad." _Kurt heard the shower turn off, and Rachel and Santana arguing. _"Blaine, one more thing before I break the news to Pezberry."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Courage - -Kurt."_

Blaine smiled at the reference to their first text messages to each other. He turned his phone off, and curled back into a ball.

XXX

Back in New York, Kurt let out a few sobs and composed himself. Santana banged the bathroom door open and closed and sighed in frustration.

"Okay, remind me to never help Berry again. I swear- that girl can_not_ take criticism!" Santana walked over to the couch, where she noticed Kurt sitting with his head in his hands, and elbows on his lap. "And we can talk about Rachel later." She sat down. "What's wrong, Lady?"

Kurt turned to Santana. "I'd rather tell both of you at the same time."

"Cryptic, but okay." Santana replied. They turned to the bathroom door. Rachel stormed out fully clothed and glared at Santana. She started storming off to her room.

"Wait- Rachel, I have some bad news." Kurt said, standing up. "Sit down."

Rachel looked concerned and sat on a chair. "Is it your dad?"

"No."

"Finn?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "There's been a shooting at McKinley."

"What?!" Santana said, horrified. She jumped up and ran to her sleeping area to find her phone.

"When did this happen?" Rachel asked. "Is everyone all right?"

"It's happening now, actually." Kurt cleared his throat. "Blaine texted me. He said the New Directions except for Joe, Sugar, Tina, and Brittany are in there with Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste. They heard two gunshots."

Rachel gasped quietly and shook her head. "Oh my God…"

"Britt's not answering her phone." Santana announced. She sighed and plopped back down on the couch. What if she's hurt? What if she never sees her again? Kurt and Rachel were starting to stare at her with concern, so she cleared her throat. "Well, looks like Jacob Ben Israel finally snapped." Kurt stifled a chuckle. Santana turned to Kurt. "You know, if this happened two years ago, I would have thought you were the shooter."

"Why? 'Cause I was bullied so much?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much."

"Santana, come on. Kurt's the _last_ person who would bring a gun to school, much less shoot it." Rachel said, defending Kurt.

"Thank you, Rachel." Kurt nodded. He turned back to Santana. "Hey, didn't Brittany beat up Jacob at the beginning of the year? If he is the shooter, he could want revenge."

Santana glared at Kurt. "Fine. Maybe it's not Jacob. Maybe it's Sebastian getting revenge on Blaine for not sleeping with him."

Kurt glared at Santana. "Bitch."

"Jackass." Santana shot back.

"All right. Break it up, you two." Rachel held up her hands to calm them.

Kurt's phone rang. He checked the caller ID. "It's Finn." He said to Rachel and Santana. "Finn."

"Dude! McKinley's been shot up!" Finn said frantically.

"I know. Blaine texted me earlier." Kurt sighed. "How's Puck? Doesn't his brother go to McKinley?"

"Yeah, he's freaking out. Jake- Puck's brother- texted him. He's fine." Finn nodded.

"Blaine texted me earlier, too. He's a little shaken, but he's fine otherwise." Kurt replied.

"Oh. Cool." Finn nodded. "Did he say anything about Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah. He's in the choir room with almost all the Glee kids."

"Oh." Finn sighed in relief. "It's really messed up, dude. I wish I was there to help, but…at the same time, I'm glad I'm not."

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Blaine's there. If something bad happens…we can't _both_ die. You can't lose both of us." Finn answered with slight emotion.

Kurt smiled and swallowed a lump. "I appreciate that."

"Yeah." Finn cleared his throat. "Puck and I are going down there."

"Okay. Um…keep an eye out for Blaine for me?"

"Sure, dude." Finn replied. "I love you, little brother."

Kurt smiled, and was touched at his brother's affection. "Love you too, big brother." He hung up and sighed. Rachel and Santana were on the phone with Quinn and Mike respectively. Kurt dialed Mercedes' number.

XXX

In a small apartment in LA, Mercedes was just waking up. She yawned and stretched. Her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Kurt's name. "Hey, Boo. You're lucky- I just woke up."

Kurt chuckled softly. "Hey, 'Cedes. Um…listen, I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"There's a shooting at McKinley." Kurt said, his voice shaking. "Mr. Schue and the glee kids are in the choir room. There were two gunshots."

"Oh, hell to the no…" Mercedes sat down. "Was anyone hurt?"

"So far, no." Kurt shook his head.

Mercedes exhaled. "I'm sorry that they had to go through this, but…I'm glad it didn't happen while we were still in school."

Kurt chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah…with my luck, I'd probably end up shot."

"Yeah, really." Mercedes shook her head. "This is unlike anything we faced in high school."

"No kidding." Kurt nodded. "I feel bad for Blaine. His senior year is almost as bad as mine was."

Mercedes chuckled. "Come on. Your senior year wasn't that bad."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, since there wasn't a school shooting…"

"Okay, okay. Let me know what happens." Mercedes replies.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

XXX

Tina was going crazy. She tried texting her glee friends, but none of them answered their phones. She sat on a staircase outside the school crying and rocking back and forth. Her phone buzzed and she quickly opened it. It was a text from Mike.

"_Hey, are you okay? I heard there was a shooting at McKinley."_

Tina sighed and called him. Mike answered on the first ring. "Hey, why are you calling me? The shooter might hear you!"

"I'm outside, Mike." Tina replied. "Everyone else in Glee is in the choir room."

Mike sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I want to be in there with them. They're my family!" Tina sobbed. She wiped away tears.

"They're probably relieved that you're safe. That's what's important." Mike reasoned.

Tina nodded, then remembered Mike can't see her. "Yeah."

"Everything's going to be okay." Mike said firmly. "Believe that."

Tina swallowed. "I'll try."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

Tina was surprised by that question. "No. By the time you do, this whole thing could be over."

"Okay. Let me know what happens."

"I will."

XXX

Kurt sat on his couch staring into space. He couldn't help worrying and wondering if he'll ever see Blaine again.

"I swear- if I ever get my hands on that McKinley shooter, I will go all Lima Heights on them!" Santana declared. She started pacing the floor.

"How? They're armed, you're not." Rachel asked.

Santana stopped. "…I don't know. But I'll think of something!"

Kurt's phone rang again. He lifted it and gasped. "It's Blaine." Rachel and Santana leaned in close. "Blaine?"

"It's over." Blaine sighed, then laughed in relief. "The nightmare's finally over. No one was hurt."

Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank God." He held his phone away and looked at the girls. "The shooting's over. No one was hurt." Rachel squealed with happiness, and Santana exhaled with relief and ran her hands through her hair. "Blaine…" He got choked up again. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

Blaine smiled. "You'll never lose me. I can't wait to see you again. When will you be in town?"

"Well, my semester ends in a few weeks, so…in a few weeks, I guess." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine nodded. "We really need to talk things out. _Really_ talk things out."

"I know. I agree." Kurt replied. "We'll talk when I'm in town."

"Okay. See you then." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXX

**I will write a companion to this fic with Klaine's much needed conversation about their relationship. **

**Wanna hear a delicious irony? Straight writers of a soap opera (Days of Our Lives) know how to write a gay couple better than an actual gay writer of a teen drama (Glee).**


End file.
